


Mono no Aware

by luxicity



Category: Seiyuu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxicity/pseuds/luxicity
Summary: Mono no aware (物の哀れ), literally "the pathos of things", and also translated as "an empathy toward things", or "a sensitivity to ephemera", is a Japanese term for the awareness of impermanence (無常 mujō), or transience of things, and both a transient gentle sadness (or wistfulness) at their passing as well as a longer, deeper gentle sadness about this state being the reality of life. - Wikipedia---When 26 years old Alyssa found a note from her favorite late great grand dad, she never knew she would have to go all the way to Japan to learn what it was about.





	Mono no Aware

[Prologue]

It's funny. And quite ironically so.

Why would I go out of my way for something so trivial? Maybe because it was Japan (everyone I know knows I adore the country). Or maybe because it was for my great granddad (everyone I know knows I adore him). Or better yet, maybe because I could run away (this, no one knows). 

I'm supposed to be happy. I'm supposed to live a perfect life. I'm not supposed to follow a simple note and travel to another country just because my wandering heart calls me to.

Bullshit. This ain't a shoujo manga.

But as I watched the clouds from where I was, it did dawn into me: I'm not happy. I don't have a perfect life.

And so, with that note, and with the little hope I'd bump into Naruto, I begin my soul searching in Tokyo.


End file.
